Krag (CootaR)
Basic Information Race: Half Orc Class: Paladin (Warrior of the Holy Light and Hospitaler Archetypes) Level: 3 Experience: 3,610 Alignment: LG Languages: Orc Common Deity: Sun Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (05 pts)Race DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 07 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 09 -1 (-1 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 34 = + CON (6) + FC (2) (Paladin-3) current 34 + CON (02) + FC (02) () AC: 20 = + DEX (02) + Armor (07) + Shield (00) + feat (01)(dodge) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Misc (01)(dodge) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (02) + trait (02)(reactionary) BAB: +03 = (03) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +06 = (03) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (03) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +08 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (03)* Reflex: +06 = (01) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (03)* Will: +05 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (03)* Speed: 30'(20 in armor) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * Divine Grace adds Cha Modifier(+3) Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greatsword: +07 = (03) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Damage: 2d6+5, Crit: 20/x3 Qualities: +1 Enchantment Lance: +06 = (03) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach 10ft, double dmg when used from the back of a charging mount, may be used one handed while mounted Longbow: +06 = (03) + Ability (02) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 110ft Arrows: 40 Qualities: Masterwork, +3 str bonus Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Any ->Str), Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin (+2HP, +1SP) Dark Vision: 60ft Intimidating: +2 racial bonus to Intimidate skill Orc Blood: Counts as both human and orc Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for one more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. Weapon Familiarity: Great Axes, Falchions , any orc weapon becomes martial Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Good (Ex): The power of a paladin's aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Detect Evil (Sp): At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Lay on Hands (SU): Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her paladin level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, a paladin can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two paladin levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the paladin targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, a paladin only needs one free hand to use this ability. **Alternatively, a paladin can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 1d6 points of damage for every two levels the paladin possesses. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. 1d6 4/day Divine Grace (SU): At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (if any) on all Saving Throws. Aura of Courage: At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Divine Health: At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Mercy: At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, a paladin can select one mercy. Each mercy adds an effect to the paladin's lay on hands ability. Whenever the paladin uses lay on hands to heal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effects from all of the mercies possessed by the paladin. A mercy can remove a condition caused by a curse, disease, or poison without curing the affliction. Such conditions return after 1 hour unless the mercy actually removes the affliction that causes the condition. (shaken) Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Weapons (Paladin): Prof. with all simple and martial weapons. Armor Prof. (Paladin): Light, medium, and heavy Shield Prof. (Paladin): Does not include tower shields lvl1 Dodge : +1 AC while DEX mod is available. lvl3 Power attack : You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Traits Sacred Touch (Faith): Automatically stabilize a dying creature (standard, touch) Reactionary (Social): Receive a +2 on initiative checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (02) + INT (-2)/Level;* FC (01) (Paladin) minimum 1* 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +0 Climb -0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy 03 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 7 1 3 3 +0 Heal 3 1 3 -1 +0 Intimidate 05 0 0 3 +2(racial) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 04 2 3 2 -3 +0 -stay in saddle check 06 0 0 0 -0 +2(saddle) Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 *Note: Minimum of 1 Skill point gained per Level Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Carried Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor:Breast Plate +1 1200 gp 30 lb Compass 10 gp .5 lb Weapon Cord 01 sp Weapon (Great Sword +1) 2050 gp 8 lb Weapon (Long Bow MST Comp) 600 Gp 3 lb Arrows (40) 2 gp 6lb On Darma (Yak) 24 gp wieghts 2t (weight carried TBD) Military Saddle 20 gp 30 lb Container (Saddle Bag) 04 gp 08 lb Holds <250lbs Weapon (Lance) 10 gp 10 lb Hemp rope 01 gp 10 lb Water Skin x3 03 gp 12 lb Animal Feed (2 day) 10 cp 20 lb Trail Ration (4 day) 20 sp 03 lb Potion: CLW x2 100 gp 2 lb Krag Total Weight: 47.5 lb Dharma Total Weight: 125lb Carrying Capacity: Krag Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Carrying Capacity: Dharma Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: under discussion (or will be) Finances PP: 00 GP: 618 SP: 07 CP: 10 MYSTIC PEARL Purchases: Mundane Items Purchased: Breast Plate: 200 gp Arrows x40: 2gp MWK: GreatSword: 350gp Selling Scale Mail (50gp) Selling Great Ax (20gp) Checking For: Masterwork Composite (+3 strength) Long Bow: 600gp Cure Light Wounds x2 (100 gp) Total Spent 1252: total sold 70 Total: 1182 = QUOTE=CootaR;5674117Krag strolls up to the shop wearing a new breastplate, well new to Krag, the half-orc spent a good deal of time cleaning the gore from the fine armor before returning to town. Ready for another adventure Krag needed a new slasher, one that could hurt evil gargle-goyls and necromencers! OOCSearching for a +1 Greatsword *Found! -2050 Selling Mundane BreastPlate +200Gp Selling Masterwork Greatsword +350 Selling Masterwork Breastplate +350 Searching for +1 BreastPlate *Found! - 1200 Total Spent = 2350gp /OOC Having found an exceptional piece of weaponry Krag decides to try his luck for new armor also./QUOTE Details Size: M Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 6'6" Weight: 210 Hair Color: Black - stringy - shoulder length. Eye Color: Yellow Skin Color: Grey-Green Appearance: Standing well over 6' this half-orc wears a suit of simple scale mail. A buckler rests on his left arm and a large ax is never far from his reach. Despite is beastly appearance a warm smile graces his face. Demeanor: Consistently optimistic, this brutish humanoid appears to smile a toothy grin constantly. A large ax sits at his side, yet a warm and calming glow seems to emanate from the man. (Mount-Yak) Dharma - This hairy animal has a broad set of horns and brays as if annoyed when you come near. A saddle bag is strewn across its back and a militaristic saddle sits comfortably on its back. The Saddle crudely has the name KRAG scratched in the side. A lance is secured to the side. Background Krag is an outcast. Born of a slave human mother and an orc tribesman in a small tribe nestled amongst the seithr mountains. Born into slavery Krag's father treated him worse than a dog. His mother died after he reached his 5th year of a complications from an unknown sickness. Alone Krag kept to himself, unable to join the other orc's games, he felt alone his mother's face the only thing keeping his hope alive. His village was raided destroyed by Giants when he was 7. The remaining tribe scattered and left to fend for himself Krag was on the brink of death. When wondering the dangerous region Krag stumbled across a wounded man clad in black armor. His mount dead at his side at the base of a small ravine. Krag stealthily moved to investigate the body. The man was still alive, albeit barely. Krag's first thought was to search the man's saddle bag, then a voice spoke to him. He thought of his mother and a warm energy moved through his hands. He touched the breast of the wounded warrior, the warriors eyes flashed briefly and he resumed his slumber, his breathing noticeably less forced. For 6 days Krag Stayed by the man, spooning water from the man's water skins and dragging his body to a small cave, eating only what he needed from the man's supply he dragged away from the elements and the rotting carcass of the horse. On the 7th day the man awoke. Weak and startled he stared in disbelief as this small orcish child grinned broadly at him. The man asked what happened, Krag recapped the last 6 days, his common poor, but he was able to convey how he bravely defended the man against bugs and snakes and vultures. Over the next few weeks Krag helped the wounded man through the mountains. Never being so free, Krag quickly learned to relish the sun. After reaching the base of the mountain the Warrior thanked the youth and set to go on his ways. Krag, reluctant to depart followed behind the man. After much threatening and infrequent beatings the man broke down at Krag's persistence. "Well if you're going to follow me you might as well be useful." The first years of unlikely duo consisted of Krag running behind the man carrying his wares. After time the man taught Krag the art of Battle, and tried to convey a since of foreboding religion. The man, a cleric of Xarr, lord of plagues tried to convert young Krag. For whatever reason Krag's perky optimism and unwavering faith in the beauty of freedom and the warm of the sunlight. Disappointed and fed up with Krag the man departed silently in the night, leaving only a bag of coin and a note saying "see me when you grow up kid - M". While the man set to create a Brutish Assassin (anti-paladin) Krag's sense of internal faith manifest in a Warrior of the holy light. Armed with a newly Acquired Great Ax, and a sense of personal duty to purify his adopted "father's" soul Krag quests for equality and hopes to bring the light of the god's to all those left in the darkness, and punish those who threaten one's freedom. Adventure Log The Lady of Lake Laguna XP Received: 1,454 Treasure Received: 1752 GP http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/308139-lpf-love-death.html 3610 ending XP total. 2743 gp total -350gp found on corpse Masterwork BreastPlate Level Ups Level 2: Class: Paladin BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 (total with divine grace: 6) Ref: +0 to +0 (total with divine grace: 3) Will: +2 to +3 (total with divine grace: 3) Feat: Feat Features: Class Features Divine Grace Lay on Hands HP: +11 (Max -2 + 1 FC +2 Con) Skill Pts: +1 = +2 (Class) -2 (int min:1) total skill points : 3 Level 3: Class: Paladin BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 (total with divine grace: 8) Ref: +0 to +1 (total with divine grace: 6) Will: +3 to +3 (total with divine grace: 5) Feat: PowerAttack Features: Aura of Courage Divine Grace Mercy (shaken) HP: +10 (Max -2 +2 Con) Skill Pts: +1 = +2 (Class) -2 (int min:1) total skill points : 4 Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April 6, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (April 8, 2011) (InVinoVeritas) level 1 *Approval (June 30, 2011) (GlassEye) Level 2 *Approval (Sept. 5, 2011) (Perrinmiller) Level 3 Category:Approved Characters